Phantom love affair
by Rae7122
Summary: My take on SwaggerBishie; Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Dash X Danny fanfic

I own nothing but the plot and OCs, tried to make everyone in character as possible sorry if it suck!

This is before Phantom Planet, D-stabilized, Frightmare, and Claw of the Wild. (I'll have my own versions of these episodes in due time.

But for right now, Enjoy!

It started out as any 'normal' day for Danny Fenton, bagging the Box Ghost and other stray ghosts before school, and heading to class, late, again. Once he made it to class he got a detention, like always, and then headed to the next class.

Danny was walking down the hall heading to his biology when Dash Baxter came stomping down the hall. Dash had just received his Math quiz back, which happened to be an F. So dash being the bully he was had to find his favorite victim, Danny Fenton. Danny headed to his class unsuspectingly, Dash saw his target and made his way up from behind and grabbed his shoulders.

"Wha—"Danny exclaimed being pulled back. He was turned around suddenly, seeing his captor's face Danny paled. "Dash?!" was all he could get in before the bully shoved him into the nearest open locker. Once stuck inside Danny sighed exasperatedly as Dash cackled.

"See you later Fent-TURD" Dash smirked as he strode away. Soon, when Dash was out of sight he frowned, sighing sadly as he walked to his gym class.

Danny easily fazed out of his confinement and headed to gym class. _Why does he always do this? What did I ever do to him? I know he doesn't remember, but still it's a bit much. _Danny sighed deeply, entering the locker room and heading to his locker. _I know that if he feels like he knows me he must be frustrated but why does he have to take it out on me?! I try to stay away for his sake! _Danny opened his locker threw his stuff in and changed quickly so no one would see his scarred body, all that ghost fighting takes its toll. While the scars may be faint, he still didn't want to take the chance of someone _Damn it._ He thought as he slouched, heading over to stand next to Tucker.

"Hey dude! You don't look so good." Tucker commented looking at his friend. Danny just slouched sighing. Tucker patted his back affectionately, trying to comfort his friend. Danny didn't move or react instead he lowered his head, for he had seen the one person he had hope he wouldn't, Dash. Dash was walking toward their gym teacher ready to talk to her. After they were done she blew her whistle indicating for the game to start.

Balls flew everywhere, many got so into the game it was like their lives depended on it. The jocks had the most fun as the nerds fled for their lives; in short it was a mad house. Danny never really moved, he just side-stepped to avoid the incoming balls, not really caring, he was too lost in thought. '_I don't get why, I never did. What confuses me the most is how he never hits me, it's always shoving me into a locker, or doing things that won't hurt me much? I wish I knew why._ Dash had seen Danny's actions, the rest of the jocks did too, they all looked at Dash expectantly. His eyebrow twitched annoyed, what was with them? They always had to make his life miserable, well technically Dash was the one that did it, but he only did it to keep up appearances. So regrettably he threw his hardest at the poor distracted boy. Danny didn't know what hit him, he yelped loudly, the ball hitting him in the ribs, no doubt leaving a nasty bruise. Officially pissed Danny stormed over to the bleachers, sitting next to Tucker who had been long out of the game. Tucker just smiled sadly at the halfa as Danny made his way over.

"Well look at the bright side your one of the last ones standing, Kwan's the only one on our side still standing." Tucker tried to encourage his friend. Soon everyone on the opposing team tag teamed on Kwan, effectively ending the game and letting everyone go back to the lockers to change. Danny went into the bathroom and hid in a stall until he was sure everyone had left. Once he left t stall he went to his locker to change, when he took off his shirt he noticed a bruise starting to form on his left side, right underneath the scar he's received from the Ghost King, and the Dark Knight, it was his most prominent scar, the only one that people could really see without truly looking for one. Danny had just finished changing his pants and was grabbing his shirt when he heard a ball drop. Danny slowly turned his head to see Dash standing there eyes wide open in shock, and the ball rolling away. Dash stepped towards Danny reaching out.

"Fenton, did, did I do that?" Dash asked pointing to the bruise. Danny breathed out a sigh of relief and put his shirt on. _Thank God he didn't notice the scar_ he thought. Danny closed his locker and ran out heading to his last period, Lancer's English class.

Dash stood there stunned, Danny had a huge bruise on his ribs, but that's not what surprised him, it was the scar underneath. Normally he wouldn't have noticed such a thing, but the coloring from the bruise created a contrast that made the scar plain as day to see. _I couldn't have done that right? I mean I never really hurt him right? If I didn't do it, where the hell did he get that scar?_ Dash was extremely confused. The boy that haunted his dreams, frustrated him because he couldn't remember why he felt so familiar, the one he bullied on an almost daily basis, had gotten hurt, enough to leave a scar. He just couldn't comprehend it. Looking at the clock Dash realized if he didn't leave soon, he'd be late.

Danny got to class early for once; everyone else took their time, or waited for the bell to ring by talking to friends or waiting out in the hall. Normally he would be outside with Sam and Tucker, but today he was just so depressed. He wasn't sure why, but ever since Pandora got her box back he's been feeling down. Danny went to her realm a few times, he also went to see Frost Bite in his realm as well, and he had talked to them about it. They seemed to understand more than his friends did and that scared him, ghosts understood what was going on and his friends that were still alive didn't. Was he losing his humanity? He sure hoped not. Mr. Lancer seemed to notice Danny's moping and walked up to him, clearing his throat.

"Is anything wrong, Mr. Fenton?" He asked, genuine concern lacing his voice. Danny looked up at his teacher; his eyes were dull, almost as if he was in another world. Mr. Lancer frowned at his student, putting his hand on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "Daniel, if there's anything you want to talk about you can always come to me, alright?", said the concerned teacher. Then the bell rang and students piled into the classroom. Mr. Lancer went up to the board and began his lesson. Everyone but one lonely ghost boy paid attention, he was too lost in his memories. '_I remember Dash before he moved, before his younger brother died. We were the best of friends. How did it ever turn out this way? I loved him as a child. I didn't know what love was then, but I know now it was real. We were so close, inseparable. I miss it. I remember this one time Dash went to the fair with me and my family; we got separated from everyone else. I couldn't stop crying then, but he held my hand the entire time, and we finally found my parents. He used to be so sweet.' _Danny sighed again, closing his eyes as he rested his head down in his arms on his desk. He was tired; he spent all night capturing stray ghosts, Skulker, and Johnny. Some ghosts he had never seen before too had come out; some had given him a real fight. His body was sore and he hadn't slept in a week. Eventually the poor boy fell asleep in class. Mr. Lance let him sleep, figuring he'd talk to his student after class. Meanwhile Tucker and Sam exchanged worried looks and Dash; he looked over at the sleeping boy sadly. The quarterback felt sorry for him, and he didn't know why and that frustrated him to no end. It was just so weird, he constantly had conflicting feelings; he'd feel good holding Danny up by his shirt, touching him, and bulling him. But after that he's feel sick, wrong. Maybe he'd talk to the boy after school.

All too soon did the bell ring, signaling that class and school was over. Danny jumped awake from the sound, blinking rapidly trying to get his vision straight.

"Daniel, I'd like to talk to you." Mr. Lancer said as Danny began to pack his stuff. Tucker and Sam shot him a sympathetic look before leaving. Dash hesitated but left soon after. But he didn't exit the school; he waited outside the door so he could talk to the boy that made his emotions stir. Danny walked up to Mr. Lancer's desk.

"Yes Mr. Lancer?" Danny asked tiredly, slowly blinking his half-lidded eyes. Mr. Lancer looked sadly at his student.

"Look, I understand that you may not want to talk to me about your problems. But sometimes talking to a teacher can help." Mr. Lancer said desperately. Danny just shook his head and smiled numbly at his teacher before leaving.

Dash heard the door open and saw Danny walking out towards the main entrance to leave. Dash ran to catch up to him shouting out Danny's name. Danny visibly flinched when he heard Dash calling him, but he still stopped and turned around to see the jock running towards him. Danny stopped in his tracks, shocked, what would the star quarterback want with him. _He probably wants to get in some last minute bullying before he goes home_ he thought bitterly. Dash caught up and stood next to Danny.

"Fenton, I wanted to talk to you" Dash said looking down at the smaller teen. Danny looked up confused, but decided to stay quiet. "Look Fenton, I-well I'm sorry. I don't mean to do those things to you. I-I just. I don't know why I do it. I don't. And I'm sorry for hurting you." Dash looked down at his feet pausing, as if thinking about what he would say next. Danny was stiff, his eyes had widened in shock, Dash, the Dash Baxter was apologizing. He simply couldn't believe it. "The first day at school when you looked at me, I thought I knew you. But I was sure I didn't and that frustrated me. And then I accidently tripped you and I couldn't stop, I took out my frustrations on you. And I even kept it up to seem 'cool' to everyone. God, _I'm_ the loser Fenton, not you. I'm, I'm just so sorry for what I've done." Dash began to scratch the back of his head still looking down. Danny looked up at Dash.

"What?" Danny asked, completely stunned. "What? Why? Why are you telling me this? Why _now_? I don't get it Dash. I-I just, I don't get it" Danny replied. Dash lifted his head to look at the stunned boy.

"Why?" he repeated, "I'm telling you this because I feel like shit about it Fenton! As for now, I saw that bruise I gave you; I never wanted to hurt you! Never! I'm not like that. I don't _want_ to be a bully Fenton! I was frustrated, and that's no excuse but I can't change it now." Dash sighed closing his eyes for a moment before he opened them and looked Danny straight in the eyes, silently begging for the boy to believe him, to forgive him. Danny looked down at the floor, his eyes began to tear up, but he held back. _He never hated me?_ Danny thought. Closing his eyes to blink the tears away Danny looked back up and smiled slightly, extending out his hand.

"Truce?" he asked, this caused Dash to smile brightly taking Danny's hand in his own shaking it. As soon as their hands touched, both boys felt a spark. Danny blushed and pulled his hand away quickly and ran home. Dash just stood there looking down at his hand, wondering what just happened.

Weeks have gone by since Dash apologized, and since he stopped bulling Danny. Danny's mood began to lift, Sam, Tucker and Jazz was all happy to see the old Danny again. One thing the teens didn't expect was Lancer giving them a group project, least of all did they expect Danny to find himself paired with Dash. Ghost activity had been spiking lately, and if there was an attack while Danny and Dash worked on their project, it scared the team. Dash may have stopped bulling him, but if he found out Danny's secrete there was no telling what the jock would do. Today Danny was at Dash's house working on their project, they had to research the history of military defense technology, how it has changed, how it may change, and what is their opinion on certain aspects. Danny sat at the desk using his laptop in Dash's room doing research of the history of defense tech, while Dash sat on his bed, using his mac book to research current tech and what it does.

Danny found a lot on the internet, he wrote down a lot of information, beginning his part of the paper. Dash looked up, glancing at Danny. Recently the jock had found himself liking the smaller teen more and more. He had finally come to the realization that he liked him. Dash blushed slightly before he went back to his work. All of a sudden Danny's ghost sense went off, the blue mist falling from his lips. Danny grumbled loudly causing Dash to look over his way. Danny stiffened feeling Dash's eyes fall upon them. Soon enough the ghost Danny sense made their appearance. The Dark Knight appeared cackling manically thrusting his sword in Dash's direction.

"Come with me Ghost child, if you wish to keep your friend here alive." Dash was scared; he looked back and forth between the ghost before him and Danny. Danny had a scowl on his face as he slowly got up walking over to the ghost, one hand behind his back. _Ghost child? What the hell is this ghost talking about? Danny isn't a ghost._ As Danny approached he quickly pulled out an ecto-gun shooting the Knight in the chest causing him to drop his sword and fly across the room.

"Dash! Run!" Danny shouted, and Dash ran, grabbing Danny's arm along the way pulling him outside with him


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so this is the second part of Phantom love affair. I own nothing but the plot and OC's that'll come in later parts. We aren't at the mature part yet, we will get there eventually!

Dash dragged Danny out of the house and towards the street. Fright Knight (in the last chapters I called him the Dark Knight! Lmao XD total mistake XD) was on their tail. Danny glanced behind him as Dash still tugged his arm. '_Damn it, if only he left me there I'd have been able to go ghost and got rid of that stupid knight by now' _Danny thought. Dash was freaking out, he had a distressed look on his face as he ran as fast as he could, but dragging Danny was slowing him down. Suddenly an idea struck him, Dash turned around grabbed Danny from behind the knees and under his shoulders picking him up bridal style. Danny squeaked expectantly as he grabbed onto the larger boy's neck. Dash's speed picked up as Fright Knight began shooting blasts their way, Dash yelled as he dodged them running faster. Danny groaned _'For the love of-'_

"Dash! Head to my parents' house!" Danny yelled into the jock's ear. Dash abruptly turned around heading to Fenton works. Danny watched as the Knight turned around blasting at them once again, Danny thought fast putting up a mini shield behind Dash so we wouldn't see. The knight growled in frustration as he sped up, but Dash just so happened to trip, turning on his side so Danny wouldn't get hurt. Danny jumped up as Dash looked confused blasting the Fright Knight before turning around to help Dash up. The Knight crashed into an expertly place billboard sign, giving Danny the time to pull Dash up and run towards Fenton works. Dash followed behind, Fenton works just in view. Dash and Danny dove inside, Danny easily rolling back up into a standing position, heading to the fridge to activate the ghost shield. Once activated the Fright Knight had just got up, looking over and seeing a familiar green shield he went back to where ever he came from.

Danny sighed in relief sitting down at the table letting his head fall down onto the table with a loud bang. Dash just got up and headed over to the kitchen, seeing Danny sitting down Dash decided to follow his lead and sit down across awkwardly. Dash scratched the back of his head absent mindedly. Danny looked up and rolled his eyes before slamming his head on the table again.

"Uh, so. What was that about Fenton?" Dash asked as he leaned hi head on one hand, resting on his elbow. Danny lifted his head up slightly just to groan audibly. Dash gave him a unamussed look. "So?" Dash continued, Danny just sighed.

"Well I don't know, it's a ghost! What am I an expert on how they thing or something?!" Danny threw his hands in the air. He was frustrated, if Dash hadn't have been there he could've caught Fright Knight and got him to answer his questions but no, Dash just had to grab him and drag him to his house. Dash didn't buy it, he knew Danny knew something. Danny sighed; Dash may not be as stupid as he looks sometimes. Danny just sighed exasperatedly. "Look Dash, my parents are professional ghost hunters, having ghosts come after us is something I deal with daily" Danny waved his hand hoping to change the conversation.

"I don't buy it. He 'Ghost Child'" Dash quoted as he used air quotes, staring at Danny accusingly. Danny smacked his head with the palm of his hand. "What do you take me for Fenton? And idiot?" Dash crossed his arms over his chest. Danny had to bight his tongue, he almost said 'duh' to the jocks question.

"Well as I said, my parents are ghost hunters, it's not that weird that he called me 'Ghost Child'" Danny replied crossing his arms over his chest as well, defiant to the bigger teen's questions. Dash just rolled his eyes then narrowed them accusingly. Danny just looked away trying to ignore his presence. _'Like I could ever ignore him'_ Danny thought.

"Spill it Fenton, there is something else going on around here. You had a gun in your bag; if you were just a ghost hunter's kid you wouldn't have a gun unless you hunted them too!" Dash accused as he pointed a finger at the halfa. Danny visibly stiffened '_Just what does he know? Did he see me?' _Danny thought confused. Dash saw Danny get stiff, _'So he is hiding something'_ Dash thought, as he stared at the obviously freaking out teen.

"Look Dash-", Dash's eyes widened as he had a flash back of him and Phantom getting shrunk from Danny's dad shooting the Fenton Crammer at them. He held his hand up cutting off the rest of what Danny was going to say. Danny stopped startled as Dash looked at him seriously. Dash pointed his finger at Danny.

"You're Phantom aren't you?" Dash said bluntly. Danny's eyes widened trying to think of some excuse, but he couldn't come up with one. "It was so obvious, Phantom, Fenton they are almost the same!" Dash explained, as he looked into Danny's fear stricken eyes. "Dude, you look pale." Danny gulped as he slowly got out of his seat and tried to run away. Dash beat him standing in his way, grabbing his arm to prevent any further escape attempts. Dash didn't expect Danny's arm going intangible as he ran away down stairs. Dash looked at his hand then the basement door, then his hand again, and then he ran downstairs after his hero.

Once Danny was downstairs he headed to open the ghost portal to run and hide but Dash was on his heels, grabbing him and pushing him against a desk, putting his hand on either side of him, trapping him from escape. Danny looked fearfully into Dash's dark blue eyes. All Danny wanted to do was run away and hide. If anyone found out he'd be put in some lab experimented on, or worse autopsied. Dash was confused, why was Danny, the Ghost boy, Danny Phantom, so afraid. He had all these abilities, powers that no one else had, he was a hero, and here he was cowering under Dash's stare like some helpless child. Dash reached up to brush a stray strand of hair of out Danny's face, Danny flinched away. Dash frowned at his actions, seeing Danny cower like that, it tugged at his heart. Unconsciously he pulled the terrified boy into his arms hugging him tightly. Danny was surprised to say the least, he didn't know what to do, was Dash trying to comfort him or was he trying to make fall into a false sense of trust. Danny leaned into the hug; Dash wasn't smart enough to plan out something that elaborate. Dash felt Danny lean into the hug, he smiled warm heartedly bringing the boy closer into his broad chest.

"Dash?" Danny whispered, Dash almost didn't catch it. But Dash had heard he looked down at the boy in his arms indicating for him to continue. "Y-you wouldn't tell anyone. W-would you Dash?" Danny looked up at the jock pleadingly. Dash's heart melted at the sight, Danny's eyes were wide and brimming with tears, his hair covering one of his eyes. He looked so small so fragile. Dash smiled down at the boy shaking his head, assuring the boy, that no he wouldn't tell anyone. Danny smiled sadly leaning back into the comforting embrace.

"So, Fe-Danny. Its ok if I call you Danny right?" Dash asked, Danny nodded blushing as he buried his face into the jock's shirt. Dash blushed slightly at the action. _'Dash is hugging me, wait DASH is hugging me?'_ Dash pulled away coughing slightly, Danny sat up on the tabled as Dash pulled a chair over and sat down looking at Danny. "So how come you don't want me to tell anyone that your Phantom?" Dash asked, Danny's face visibly fell.

"When all people want to do is hunt you down so they can destroy or tear you apart molecule by molecule, you tend to want to keep it a secret. Dad always talks about catching the ghost kid and tearing him apart to study him. What can I do? Go up to my parents and say 'Hey mom, dad, guess what? I'm the ghost you've always been hunting!' Yeah right! They'd shoot me!" Danny looked down at the floor. Dash frowned, scooting closer so he could put his hand on Danny's knee. Danny looked up and saw Dash smiling at him, thi_s _caused Danny to smile as well. "I've gotta tell Sam, Tucker and Jazz that you know" Danny hopped off the table and headed upstairs to send a mass text message telling them. Dash followed him, they all knew too?

Danny texted them all saying 'Dash found out, he's not going to tell anyone' One the message was sent Dash arrived at the top of the stairs, once again sitting at the table.

"So, you mind telling me how?" Dash asked, genuinely curious. Danny indulged him, going over the accident, the first few days of struggling with his new found powers. Dash remembered Danny's pants always falling down; he never would have guessed it was because he couldn't control his intangibility. Dash began asking questions about his adventures, his fights, what it was like, for the most part Danny answered him, he left out all the things that Dash wouldn't have remembered, like Freak Show and Dan, and other fights that where just in the Ghost Zone. All too soon did Jazz, Tucker and Sam bust in accusing Dash of ill intentions. The girls were yelling and screaming at him as Tucker just shook his head, Danny kept banging his head on the table, annoyed. Soon the yelling stopped, both girls glaring at the jock as Danny sat with his head on the table with Tucker watching him. "Can I talk now?" Dash asked. Everyone looked his way. "I'm not gonna tell anyone. I admit I wasn't the nicest guy in the past" Everyone but Danny scoffed at that. "But I actually _like_ Danny, so why the hell would I endanger him like that?" Dash glared back at the trio glaring at him. Danny blushed brightly, he didn't know how to take Dash's comment, his family and friends knew he was gay, but dash sure as hell didn't. Jazz began to laugh, Tucker smiled amused and Sam, well Sam glared at Dash. Dash was confused did he say something wrong, he saw Danny's blushing face and blushed slightly himself. He didn't think they'd read into what he said _that_ much. Its not like he_ didn't _like Danny that way, he _did_. But he didn't want anyone to find that out, not yet at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a really long time since I updated, once School started again I was swamped, not to mention my computer broke DX I'm using a friends computer right now, I'll update as often as I can but we'll see what happens. So I hope you enjoy!**

Danny was sitting in his room curled up in a ball, his eyes shut tightly as he tried to ignore his parents' voices that traveled from the basement to his room. It was depressing; it was painful to hear it. And in all honesty it scared him. Their voices echoed threw out the vents as Danny tried desperately to ignore the conversation.  
"Jack you can't be serious. We'd have to keep him stable to get all the information we need!" Maddie scolded.  
"Aw but Maddie I've wanted to tear that ghost boy apart since I saw him!" Jack whined.  
"Jack sweet heart you can to that after we study him. Think of all the new inventions that can be made testing him? We can see what makes a ghost a ghost too! Think of everything we could learn! "Maddie giggled.  
Danny flinched his eyes widening in fear before he bolted out of the house. He didn't think of going ghost all he cared about was getting out of there. He ran as far and as fast as he could he didn't know where he was going, quite frankly he didn't care. He kept running until he was in the woods near the train tracks. The halfa's knees buckled underneath him as tears began running down his face. Danny closed his eyes letting the tears fall, he remembered all those times his parents talked about the ghost boy, how they would tear him apart. And he finally realized something; he wasn't safe there. He choked on a sob as he broke down. Just what was he going to do now? He thought he was alone during this all. But in reality he wasn't.  
A pair of glowing purple eyes watched him from behind a tree. When the boy in front of him began to slouch from exhaustion he made his move. That night no one could hear Danny's screams of pain or pleads. When the figure left Danny was left bleeding, his clothes torn and his body broken.  
The next day at school Danny looked like a wreck, he floated through the day not really paying attention. Sam and Tucker were worried; they even corned Dash to see if he could get through to him. Nothing worked; he was stuck in his own world. Jazz eventually came into the picture. She tired to talk to her brother but all she got was a blank look. He looked like he was shut up inside himself. Eventually the day ended and Sam, Tucker and Jazz tried to follow Danny home. Dash was at football practice but after he was going to see Danny.  
Shockingly Danny didn't head home that day; instead he headed over to Vlad Masters' house. Danny knocked on the door and Vlad came out. The trio who were following Danny quickly hid, why was Danny headed there of all places. Jazz became more worried by the second. Just what was going on with Danny?  
"Daniel? What brings you hear little badger?" Vlad asked, contempt obviously lacing his voice, frowning Danny looked up at the other half ghost his eyes filled with sorrow. All negative feelings and thoughts melted from the mayor's being. The white haired man moved out of the way inviting the boy in. The door closed behind them leaving the three hiding teens behind confused and worried.  
Once the young teen was inside Vlad closed the door and lead Danny to his living room. The man was curious, Danny suddenly shows up at his door step looking miserable and they didn't banter at all. Something was up and Vlad was determined to find out. Danny dropped his bag and sat down on a couch placing his head in his hands as he leaned down. Vlad sat down next to him; he wasn't quite sure what to door so he stared awkwardly at the boy.  
"I can't stay home anymore. It's not safe. No where is safe." Danny's vice cracked, he sounded so broken. Tentively Masters raised his hand and placed it gently on the teen's back.  
"Daniel what do you mean?" the halfa shook his head as he began to shake.  
"My parents want to kill Phantom! They won't care that it's me they'll tear me apart and kill me! And-and those-" Danny chocked. "Glowing purple eyes!" tears began rushing down his face as he broke down letting out his sorrow.  
"What do you mean my boy? What eyes?" Vlad was worried at this point he never wanted anything serious to ever hurt the boy and it look like something had done just that. Danny was shaking.  
"M-my parents were talking about the th-things they would do t-to the ghost boy once the caught him! I-I left ran into the woods near th-the train tracks. I-I don't know who it was- but-but." Danny shook his head again, hugging himself. "Purple glowing e-eyes were all I could see. He-he!" Danny cut off as he began sobbing. Vlad quickly brought the boy into his arms trying to comfort the boy he tried so hard to get to look at him as an uncle. Danny clung to the mayor as his tears ran dry.  
"Daniel you need to tell me what happened in the woods so I can help you." the man whispered.  
"He raped me" Danny replied his voice quiet and monotone. Eyes widening Vlad looked down at the boy in his arms. He'd find who did this to Danny.  
Danny eventually pulled away as his phone rang. The caller ID showed Dash's name. Tears made their way down his face again. What would Dash think of him if he found out? Gulping he answered.  
"H-hello?" he stuttered. Vlad was watching everything right now. And he could hear the other boy's voice from the phone.  
"Danny? I just got out of practice are you alright? Manson and Foley keep texting me. You sister left a lot of voice mails too. Are you okay? You looked out of it today at school." Danny flinched and bit his lip taking a deep breath.  
"I-I, I'll be okay" he paused before whispering. "I think."  
"You think?! Danny what happened? Where are you?" Danny's eyes widened, Dash heard that last part?  
"I-I'm at they mayor's house" he said without thinking. Rustling was heard before Dash replied.  
"I'm coming to get you hold on." with that the jock hung up. Danny stiffened. Dash was coming. Vlad realized Daniel like the jock from Gus reaction. Sighing the man got up from his seat and rolled his neck.  
"Daniel, it might be good for you if you could tell someone else what happened."  
"No! I don't want anyone to know!" Danny quickly said looked up panicked. "I-I just. No place is safe for me Vlad I don't know what to do anymore." sighing the older half ghost looked down at the teen.  
"I'll talk to your parents about you staying here then. It'll be safest for you here."  
"Why?" Danny asked lowering his head. Sighing Vlad looked down at the boy.  
"All I ever wanted was to teach you Daniel, this is the perfect chance for that you know? And some part of me wanted to be better then your father. That Buffon, he doesn't understand what damage he has done over the years. I only wanted to be a father figure or Uncle to you. I have that chance now to do it right." Danny looked up, trying to find truth in his words. Vlad wasn't lying; he could see that, so Danny nodded as he waited for Dash. Vlad went to his office to call the Fenton's about a proposition.  
Once Dash arrived at the mayor's mansion the football star didn't hesitate to enter. Danny had heard the door open, sighing he got up to meet Dash in the foyer. Once the halfa was in view Dash walked over quickly looking over the boy.  
"Fenton? You okay there?" Dash asked. Sighing again Danny turned back to the living room and day down, Dash following him. Once both we're sitting down Dash decided to ask again. "Danny? What happened to you?"  
The ghost boy flinched, his eyes burning again with unshed tears. Dash saw the boy flinch. Frowning he lifted a hand, gently placing it on the dark haired boy's shoulder. Danny couldn't stop himself he collapsed into the jocks arms as he cried silently in his broad chest. Gulping Dash wrapped his arms around the distraught boy letting him cry. Dash didn't know how long they stayed there but when he felt Danny's shoulders stop shaking he leaned his head down to find the boy asleep.  
"Poor child must have cried himself to sleep." Dash's head snapped to Vlad, the grey haired man had his arms crossed as he leaned against the entrance. The man then waked over to the two teens, looking down at Danny he sighed.  
"What happened to him?" Dash whispered as he looked down his secret crush sadly.  
"It's not for me to say, but young Daniel was attacked last night" Vlad sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "I just got off the phone with his parents. They have agreed that he should stay here. Maddie well she thinks it would be safer here and Jack, that idiot doesn't seem to care. Right now Daniel is under my guardianship." Vlad said. Dash looked back down at the sleeping boy in his arms brushing some hair from his face before laying him down on the couch, or at least he tried to.  
Danny had clung to Dash whimpering as if he feared to be alone. Dash reached up to try and detach the boy, but this resulted in Danny screaming and trashing around. Dash was finally free but Danny looked like he was having a terrible nightmare. Panicking Dash quickly pulled the boy back into his arms. The thrashing soon stopped and Danny rested peacefully once again.  
"What the Hell happened to you?" The jock whispered as he looked at Danny. "That's strange." Vlad mumbled as he waked over to the two. Eyes widening he figured Danny must like Dash considerably for him to calm down just by a touch. Now he might have to rethink his plan to help the young boy.  
Dash sighed as he looked at the sleeping boy trying to come up with some reason why he acted this way; it was strange to see him like this. The Danny he knew could fight back and knew when to back down, the Danny he knew had a horrible temper and a drive unlike any other, he wasn't afraid of ghosts or pain, he fought against evil and protected the town. So what could have made him so afraid? He was so busy thinking it startled him when his phone went off. It was Jazz, looking at Danny one last time he decided to answer it.  
"Hello?"  
"Dash do you know where Danny is?!"  
"Yeah he's at the mayor's house." he paused. "I thought you would be with him, where are you?"  
"Why would he be there of all places?" Dash rolled his eye.  
"Like I know, I just started being friends with Danny I don't know everything here." Dash heard a pause then some yelling.  
"WHAT?! What do you mean you gave Danny to Vlad?! Mom what-?!" Dash pulled the phone away from his ear as Jazz continued yelling. Why did Jazz think this was a bad thing? Finally the telling ceased.  
"What's wrong with Danny staying here?" Dash asked.  
"Vlad and Danny fight all the time! You know that ghost Plasmius? That's Vlad! He could be planning something!" Dash stared at the phone confused.  
"He looked pretty concerned to me" Dash mumbled.  
"It's just an act! Look you have to get Danny out of there! There's no way Vlad would let me Tucker or Sam in his house. Get out with Danny." frowning Dash looked back at the sleeping boy, Danny came here for a reason and if he did something bad must've happened.  
"Whatever" he hung up the phone after a few moments of silence Danny began to stir away, not wanting to Startle him Dash laid him down on the couch before he could wake up. Rubbing his eyes Danny yawned, looking around his eyes landing on Dash.  
"Dash?" Dash smiled.  
"Hey Fenton, thought you would never wake up." Dash paused. "Danny what happened to you? Today, I don't know man; you just looked so out of it." Danny frowned, leaning up to curl himself in a ball again.  
"It doesn't matter." Danny sounded so dead when he said that. Sighing the jock moved to sit near him.  
"It matters Danny. Look your friends, your sister, even I'm worried here. we can help you, just give us a chance and tell us what's wrong." Danny just shook his head at the blonde.  
"No, I can't. I just- I just want to be alone right now. I'm sorry." sighing Dash got up from the couch and looked down at the boy.  
"Okay Fenton, but know we're here for you okay?" Danny nodded and Dash left disheartened.


	4. Chapter 4

Things weren't okay at all. It only took a day for all of Danny's things to be brought to Vlad's and not even a week after that the two left town, neither had said a word about moving. Jazz had figured out Danny had quit school to be home schooled, and Vlad apparently made plans for a mayor to take his place until the next election. This sent Sam and Tucker into chaos, they didn't know where their friend had gone and they were so worried. Not only that but once Danny left the Ghosts were left unattended leaving Sam, Tucker and Jazz to deal with them. They could barely handle to stress and eventually textures Dash as well. This had all been about three months ago; the teens now had a routine going, but never once did they hear from Danny or Vlad.

Danny was levitating reading a book Vlad had assigned to him when he had come with urge to puke his guts out. This had been happening for over two months now. Neither he nor Vlad could figure out why yet, the man was constantly running tests on the boy to try and figure out his ailment. Danny didn't care much for it, other then puking a few times a day he felt find, it didn't interfere with his studies or training so he never gave it much thought.  
Vlad had yet to get the boy to talk about the rape, every time he brought it up Danny would close everything out. The one time he got a reaction it lead to a flash back and being on the receiving end of Danny's terror giving him a broken nose, three cracked ribs and a fractures femur. Needless to say when he tried talking to the boy about it again he made sure he had something to suppress his ghost powers temporarily. It still didn't make it easy though. Vlad knew he had to talk about it to begin to heal and he was determined to help the boy.  
Danny had finished in the bathroom to find Vlad standing in the library entrance a stern look on his face. Danny looked at the man tilting his head to the side questioningly.  
"Daniel, I believe I have found out what has been causing you to be so sick." he said.  
"What is it?" Danny asked, Vlad sighed and gestured for the boy to sit down.  
"I had to go through many contacts in the Ghost Zone, Pandora, Clockwork, Frost Bite and many others of your ghost friends being the hardest to get information from being as we aren't on friendly terms. After explaining the situation I got my answers, I don't know how to say this my boy." Vlad paused for a moment. "But it seems that what that ghost did to you caused a reaction that has almost never been heard of. I have yet to find out who he is but he somehow has impregnated you Daniel." Vlad looked at Danny watching his reaction. Danny sat there stunned his eyes were wide. The halva gulped trying to process the information he was just given, opening and closing his mouth several times before frowning.  
"What?" his voice cracked obviously trying to understand the situation.  
"Daniel, you are carrying a child within you. Clockwork seems to know how to deal with this and Frost Bite and Pandora are more then willing to help you." Vlad said calmly. Danny shook his head.  
"B-but how?! Guys can't- I can't!" he stuttered. Vlad walked over to Danny placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"Daniel you are half ghost and you ask why? Look this is hard to hear I know that. It took several ghosts telling me it was possible and a glimpse in the past from Clockwork to actually believe it. I will find him and make him pay my boy but right now we need to go to the Ghost Zone and see Clockwork, okay?" Danny nodded dumbly as he followed Vlad into the portal.  
It didn't take long for them to find their destination. And once there Danny began to get nervous, it was real, Vlad wasn't pulling his leg and that scared him. Once inside Clockwork greeted them.  
"Hello ghost child. How have you been?" He asked his appearance altering from child to adult. Danny looked helplessly at the ghost of time. "I see well then shall we answer the questions I'm sure you have then?" Danny nodded and gulped.  
"H-how will it get out?" was his first question. Clockwork nodded his form changing to an old man and he scratched his beard.  
"Well, I will make my hands and arms intangible and grab the child pulling them out. It's painful but is the easiest and safest way for you to birth the baby. Unless you'd rather have a cesarean or attempt a natural birth?" the being changes forms again, looking expectantly at Danny. Danny shook his head.  
"T-that should be fine I guess. I- Will they be half ghost like me?" the ghost of time thought for a moment.  
"it's possible yes. But it will be unknown until their birth. It's possible for the child to be human as well." Danny wanted to roll his eyes at the ghost's sketchiness but deciding against it he continued asking questions.  
"Has this even happened before? I mean it's just so unnatural! Can me being a male hurt the baby?" Clockwork shook his head as he changed again.  
"It has happened, a long time ago two male ghosts conceived a child you know said child as Young Blood. His parents have moved on to another plane while he remains here." Danny was shocked but then again it could be why they young ghost hates all adults; his parents moved on while he stayed. Frowning Danny listened as the ghost continued. "Your being male will have no I'll effect on the child at all Daniel." breathing a sigh of relief Danny looked up at Clockwork.  
"I know I shouldn't be asking this but how is this even possible I don't have any of the parts needed to carry a child! Ghost or not!" Danny said.  
"It is truly a mystery. I don't know how it happens but there have been few cases of it happening to spectral beings. The Elders don't even know. I'm sorry I don't have an answer for you" Clockwork said. Danny smiled sadly and raised a hand to his stomach, looking down at it.  
"How long until the baby is to be born?" was his question.  
"Early June" was the quick reply. Nodding Danny sighed. Today was certainly a tough and surprising day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next installment of Phantom Love Affair! I hope you like it!**

It took another three months after talking to Clockwork for Danny to begin showing any real physical signs of pregnancy. At first the slow development scared the poor boy, he was afraid something had happened to the baby, it took another visit to the ghost of time to ease his worries, ghosts never really showed during pregnancies. Danny's baby was healthy and Vlad seemed to think he was having a girl. But Danny knew better, he could _feel_ it he was having a boy. As the two spent time together Danny's abilities developed further, his suit even changes slightly from the power boost, his suit now had plates of high-tech armor on his shoulders, ribcage, thighs and forearms, he also had gained a hood attached to his turtle neck and a belt with as glowing blue gem was added around his waist. Danny rather liked the change; he still got to keep his DP logo Sam had made for him too! Danny had mastered telekinesis, learned how to heal, even knew a bit of ripping dimensions thanks to Wulf, was able to use his ghostly wail without draining him as much, he had no problems besting Vlad anymore and could duplicate perfectly. The millionaire had to set up a training ground for the boy that was now far out of his own league. The baby was coming soon and Vlad had yet to help Danny emotionally, but the boy seemed to be healing in his own way, this was a great improvement, and Vlad was happy to see the boy heal. Danny was starting to get excited about the baby, his previous fear and anxiety now gone. He had picked out several names for the young babe and Vlad had figured out how to forge a birth certificate and a way to keep Danny as the father with no questions asked. Needless to say thing were going great, but like all happy times something will always ruin it.

Today was supposed to be sunny, it was supposed to be peaceful and Vortex was supposed to be locked away. Unfortunately today wasn't going to be was it was supposed to be. Vortex was haunting Wisconsin, the weather changing drastically every hour or so. Vlad had left to deal with it but, a snowstorm and tornado later Danny knew his mentor couldn't handle the weather ghost. Making his decision he quickly transformed and headed up into the clouds where he new the ghost would be. Once spotting Vortex he realized that Vlad was fighting still, and losing at that, he was all cut up and looked tired so Danny took action sending an ecto-blast at the large ghost. That got Vortex's attention and he retaliated with a hail storm headed straight for Danny. Quickly turning intangible the teen flew up to the ghost punching him. Vortex was thrown back, and getting angry the sky cleared up and the sun beat down on the two halfas. Knowing the heat was bad for his baby Danny had to finish this a quickly at that. As he rushed to the ghost of weather he didn't realize the Fright Knight was right behind him.

"Daniel!" Plasmius shouted, turning his head Danny saw the knight, his sword aimed straight at him. He was too late and couldn't move as he was pierced by the blade that now stuck out of his stomach. Screaming Danny released his ghostly wail sending Vortex and the Fright Knight off of him and running. Vlad had quickly gotten to Danny and pulled the blade out of the teen. Ectoplasm with hints of read blood poured from the wound and Danny began to cry.

"The baby." His voice cracked; Vlad quickly grabbed Danny and they headed to the portal and straight to Clockwork. The ghost had everything set up by the time the two of them got there. Danny was already healing, but no one knew if the baby got it or if it could heal too. Danny was laid out on a bed as he silently cried, he didn't want to think of his baby being dead. It couldn't happen, the baby didn't even get to live yet. As Clockwork began to fish around his insides trying to find the baby Danny gripped the bed and biting his lip in pain, he knew it would hurt, after all Dan had put a damn medallion in him before and that certainly wasn't pleasant. The pain only got worse when Clockwork found the babe and began pulling it out. But once out the pain ended and a shrill cry filled the air. Sighing in relief Danny looked up as Clockwork held the bundle now wrapped in a green blanket to Danny.

"Congratulations Daniel it's a boy." Said the ghost of time. Danny smiled as he reached up and accepted his son, looking down he saw a mess of black hair. The baby looked up at him, he had Maddie's eyes, a stunning violet with specks of blue. Danny cooed at the baby as Vlad handed him a bottle. Danny fed his son as the two older ghosts watched the touching moment.

"So what are you going to name him?" Vlad broke the silence. Smiling Danny looked up at the older man.

"I'm going to name him Allen Nathaniel Fenton" Danny replied as he looked back down at the bundle in his arms. Vlad nodded at his charge, smiling down at the infant. Allen, it was a perfect name for the miracle the now rested in Danny's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Its been a little over two years since Allen was born and if none of this ever happened to Danny he would be starting his last year of high school in a month. But those things did happen and Danny had finished his high school academics years ago and now he was a graduate with a degree in aerospace technology. He had skipped so many required classed because of his parents' ghost hunting and his meddling with their inventions, along with Vlad's own academic program it barely took two years to graduate. Danny hadn't gotten a steady job, and he never really needed one, helping Vlad out every now and again paid wonderfully, and now that he had a toddler to take care of Vlad spoiled them both. No Danny didn't work but he did save every penny he earned for Allen, Vlad often stated Danny would inherit everything he has, and Danny accepted but he wasn't getting it for free. He helped his mentor and often fixed things, he wanted to earn it the way everyone else earns a living and Vlad applauded the effort but with Allen getting older it became harder. Allen had kept his violet colored eyes and his hair was tamable like his grandmother's and his aunt's. Danny's own hair had grown shoulder length and he often kept it in a low ponytail so Allen wouldn't grab and pull at it, his hair was still messy as ever though, that was something that would never change. Danny had grown a bit. But he was still shorter then Vlad, he even gained more muscle yet he still looked thin. The years had been good to him and his son.

The two and a half year old was currently running around the mansion with Danny chasing him. The toddler laughed loudly as his father played with him. Danny smirking turned invisible and snuck up on his son picking the boy up and swinging him around. Allen squealed in joy as he was tossed around. Allen hadn't developed many ghost powers, he could sense them and could put up a shield as well as turn intangible and fly (so far all he could do now was float and this was rarely seeing as he had no control), but nothing else. The boy had more human to ghost genes in him. Many times Danny had caught him crying because his arm had gone intangible and he couldn't grab onto his toys, all was fine though, he had gained some control over that bit there. Today Danny had nothing to tdo and he was happy spending it with his son.

"Daddy!" Allen giggled, Danny reappeared and stopped swinging him around, putting the boy on his hip as he smiled.

"Yes Allen?" the toddler giggled again and hugged his dad around his neck. Smiling Danny hugged the boy back enjoying the moment.

In another room Vlad was in his office on the phone, it was on speaker; Jazz was calling him. This wasn't a rare occurrence, for the first year Danny was away she'd call everyday harassing him, demanding he bring Danny back. But after a long chat with her brother she realized he was indeed safer with the older man. Now the girl called every few days to check up on them. But today seemed different, she wasn't her usual self, she sounded tired and distressed.

"How have you been Jazz?" Vlad asked, he heard the now college sophomore sigh.

"I'm just tired, college and _everything_ here just gets so tiring. I cant go to Yale like I want because Sam, Tucker and Dash need my help here and my parents cant really catch a ghost either. It's hard, I didn't know what Danny went through until he left, I'm surprised he hadn't left sooner." Vlad frowned as he turned around his chair gazing out of the window.

"Yes well you only deal with the small ones there child. The big ones always find Danny here. be thankful for that. New more powerful ghosts sometimes turn up here looking to fight him. Last week there was one who could take away powers with just a touch and Danny had to destroy it. He cried for an hour after that." Vlad said, he could hear the sharp intake of breath on the other line.

"H-how has Danny been? And that child, the one he found and adopted?" Vlad and Danny had told Jazz about Allen, but what they told her wasn't the truth, they had told her when Fright Knight and Vortex teamed up on Danny he was thrown into an ally way and found the infant and then took him in as his own, all records indicated such.

"Danny is fine and Allen couldn't be happier." Vlad said. Silence was heard then a lot of shuffling, then a hushed whisper.

"We need Danny Vlad" Her voice was pained and broken. Vlad narrowed his eyes.

"You want Danny to come back? Where his parents could find out about him? You want him to put his son in danger by going back there?! Do you realize how selfish that sounds Jasmine?" Vlad said, his voice stern.

"He left without saying goodbye! That was selfish too! Look we all miss him and nothing has been the same since he left! The town, it looks so down, so grey when he left. There hasn't been any major ghost attacks here he would be safe!" she pleaded. Vlad groaned.

"Until everyone in the Ghost Zone hears of it, then what? Danny Phantom returning just when your brother does? Your father may be an idiot but Maddie will surely think something is up with that!" he said loudly.

Vlad didn't know it but Danny was outside his door, Allen had just fallen asleep for his nap and the halfa had heard it all. Biting his bottom lip he continued to listen.

"I can't handle this anymore! Sam's not the same anymore she's darker then ever, last week me and Tucker found her drunk and high. We had to take her to the hospital. And Tucker's grades are falling, he's falling asleep in class because Sam can't patrol at night anymore and he picks up the slack! Dash is depressed and is taking it out on the field. Do you know how many people he's hurt so far? 23 people Vlad! He fights ghosts and every time he does he looks up at the sky like he's waiting for Danny to come and help! Mom misses him, I've caught her standing in the hall way more then once just staring at the door to his room! We need him back."

"Do you even know what happened there? Why he left? I took him away from there not only to protect him from his parents but the ghost who attacked him before we left! Jasmine-" Vlad was cut off as Danny walked into the room, he was frowning as he made his way the desk.

"Jazz?" he asked, his voice was ruff, he obviously head their conversation and this worried Vlad.

"D-Danny?" she replied, Danny smiled sadly.

"Is all of what you said true?" there was a pause.

"I-I'm sorry Danny! I didn't mean for you to hear-" Danny cut her off.

"Is it true?" he asked, his voice stern. Another pause.

"Yes.. It is." Jazz's voice was quiet. "I'm so sorry Danny" Danny shook his head frowning as he looked up at Vlad. The man nodded knowing what Danny would say next, not liking it one bit.

"Jazz, I'm coming home."


	7. Chapter 7

In all honesty Danny didn't want to go back to Amity; it brought back painful memories he didn't want to face. They didn't know how long they would stay maybe a few days or weeks. So here he was packing for a few weeks as His train of thought drifted to his past.

_*****_

Danny was pinned down, dark shadow like hands pining his arms around his head momentarily before letting go, purple energy binding them together. Danny squirmed tossing his head to the side and closing his eyes tightly. The dark figure chuckled ripping his shirt and tugging his pants and boxers down exposing him. Danny began crying, and thrashing, attempting to use his ghost powers to get away.  
"Those bindings weaken you young halfa, you can't use your ghost powers and the more you struggle the more energy it zaps from you" the shadow said smugly a smirk appearing on his features. Danny shook his head tears still streaming down his face, screaming until his lungs burnt. The shadow paid no notice as he forcefully spread his legs eyeing the body beneath him.

*****  
  
Danny shivered in fear, feeling his anxiety rise. Taking a few deep breathes the teen calmed himself. Something good did come out of his trauma, Allen. Danny would never change that, not for anything in the world. Sighing Danny finished with his clothes, putting the suitcase down he began packing Allen's clothes. His mind drifted to his parents. How would they react to him coming back? What about Allen how would they take that? Would any of their inventions react to Allen like they did him? Oh god what if they found out about Allen? Should he even tell them or see them? Just thinking about all the horrible things that could happen shook him to the core. Danny gulped as he remembered walking in on them in the lab once.

_******_

Jack smirked down at the ghost on the table. The figure known as Klemper was strapped to the table, a device was hooked up to him to keep him stable. The large child like ghost was stripped of his shirt, a large Y-cut on his chest. The blonde ghost seemed out of it, hypnotized even as Maddie began to open his chest area, ectoplasm dripping down onto the table.  
Danny walked down the stairs yawning, he was ready to play a game with Tucker and Sam online. When he entered the lab he stopped dead in his tracks. The young teen looked at the scene before him, Klemper strapped down, his father and mother taking samples from the ghost and ectoplasm everywhere. The table was drenched in it, tools splattered with it, their jumpsuits covered in the green blood like substance. His parents were even smiling, it was mad! Danny's eyes widened in fear and shock as he took a step back a hand covering his mouth.  
"I knew it! They don't really have functioning organs, it just a mass of clumpy ectoplasm shaped like them?" Maddie shouted. "I wonder if they have any brains?" she wondered out loud.  
"I don't know Mads, how about we find out?" Jack said obvious glee lacing his voice. Danny fell to the ground in shock, knocking over many things as he grabbed onto a table trying to steady himself. This was when he caught their attention, Maddie and Jack looking up at him.  
"Oh hi honey! What are you doing down here?" Maddie asked, a sweet smile making a way onto her face as she wiped her brow leaving a smear of ectoplasm on her face.  
"Why don't you go back upstairs son? When we finish this we'll call you down." Jack added, he too was smiling but quickly looked back down at the ghost before him continuing his work.  
"this is like a trial run Jack, you know we need go know how ghosts function so we can dissect the Phantom kid." Maddie said quietly turning back to her husband. Danny had heard that and quickly got up, scrambling up the stairs and away from the lab. Once up in the kitchen Danny closed the door, leaning his back against it. His parents wanted to do that to him, to Phantom.

******  
  
Frowning Danny stopped packing, pinching the bridge of his nose. There was no use of thinking about this now. He knew while he was there he couldn't go ghost lest he want his parents to catch him. That would go over real well huh? So if any ghosts came he'd have to fight like a human. 'Damn' he thought. Shaking his head he finished packing his son's luggage before bringing his bags out to the limo. Allen and Vlad soon joined him in the limo and they headed off to the air port.  
Allen was jumping in his seat in the private jet he was excited to meet his Aunty Jazz and Aunty Sam along with Uncle Tucker. Danny chuckled at his little ball of energy.  
"Allen calm down and sit down so I can strap you in okay?" Allen giggled before stilling, letting his daddy strap him in the seat as he looked out the window. Danny smiled at his son as he let out a breath, leaning his head on the head rest closing his eyes trying to relax. Vlad was sitting across from them reading a book. The jet soon took off and Allen watched the clouds go by smiling and giggled as he looked down.  
"Daddy! They look like ants down there!" Allen said, pointing down out the window. Danny opened his eyes looking out the window.  
"Yes they do." he said, as he pulled out a game. "Here take this it's a long ride over to Amity Allen." Danny finishes, Allen grabbed the game still looking out the window. Glancing at his son one more time Danny closed his eyes as he forced himself to stay calm. This was going to be a long ride.

_******_

Jack had called Danny down into the lab. Danny was nervous he never liked being in the lab with his parents, because normally their inventions would lock onto him. They always scratched their heads convinced the devices were bugged or malfunctioning. Today Jack wanted to show Danny something and Danny was an absolute wreck. There would always be a change they would connect the dots and he hoped today they wouldn't. As Danny appeared down stairs Jack was placing an assortment of weapons on the table. Danny cringed the same Table they tortured Klemper on.  
After the two hunters finished Danny later snuck down into the lab releasing the poor ghost and instructing him to see Frost Bite to get help. Danny had nightmares of being strapped down on that table every night since then.  
"Dad?" Danny whispered. Smiling Jack held up a device that looked similar to to tazor, it had Fenton written on the front.  
"Son look at this the portable Fenton ecto-stopper. It shocks the ghost and their ectoplasm slowly begins to freeze, their atoms and cells burst until nothing but an empty shell is left of the ghost" Jack said before placing the tazor like weapon an picking up a new one. This one looked like a lunch box; Jack opened it to reveal a computer with a gps system and tracker. "This is an Ecto-Tracker, we have one in the GAV but this one you can take anywhere." he put that down and picked up a compact. "Maddie made this! It's a compact with ghost repelling properties, it also works as a net and a rope with anti ghost properties" he put that down too and picked up a gun, it was in the shape of a sniper rifle. "This baby here shoots a special anti ghost material that will render a ghost paralyzed for five hours, not only that it can also shoot ecto-energy into a ghost's core destroying their ability to use any kind of ecto-energy. It makes them rot and waste away." he smirked as he pointed it at Danny. Yelping the teen ducked from te weapon. Chuckling Jack said "Don't worry son! It can't hurt humans. At least I think it won't!" he laughed.

*******  
  
Danny frowned as he was jerked from his own thoughts, looking over at his son who had fallen asleep during the ride. They were almost there Danny knew it and he wasn't looking forward to it. Vlad sighed as the jet began to descend, he wasn't looking forward to this either.  
After landing Danny carried out his sleeping son as Vlad got their bags and headed to the taxi waiting for them. Jazz was going to meet them at the beach house Vlad had bought for them after Sam and Tucker got out of school, driving them all there. At least Danny didn't have to deal with his parents yet.  
The taxi ride was rather short and the house Vlad said he had bought was more of a mansion, slightly smaller then the Mansion in Wisconsin but far too big to be considered a house. Danny soon found the layout of said house to be similar to the mansion and quickly put his son in his room upstairs directly next his room and above the living room, tucking him in. Danny made his way into the living room finding Vlad already there he sat down on the couch.  
"You okay there Daniel?" the grey man asked. Danny smiled sadly shaking his head.  
"A lot of memories here you know? Jazz should be here soon any way. I just hope she doesn't try to psychoanalyze me" he said quietly. The two then sat in a comfortably silence when the door bell rang. Getting up Danny made his way to the entrance plastering a fake smile on his face to greet his friends and sister.  
Jazz Tucker and Sam were there along with Dash. Danny was surprised but didn't let it show. Jazz upon seeing her brother smiled, happy tears welling up in her eyes as she tackled him. Sam began crying as she too joined them Tucker soon following. All the unexpected extra weight caused Danny to fall. The three got up off of him quickly not wanting to crush him. Dash stared at the scene, he was so Happy, Danny was back; all he wanted was to hug the boy and bring him close but he couldn't so he watched smiling. Danny laughed dryly before gesturing for everyone to enter. He soon led them all to the living room and everyone sat down.  
"How have you guys been?" Danny finally asked. Jazz smiled sadly as Sam lowered her head, Tucker looked apologetic and Dash sighed.  
"In all honesty? It's been hard dude. We can't keep up with all the ghosts in town, at least not like you did" Tucker said sadly. "I wish we could man." Sam shook her head.  
"We couldn't do it the first few months! It's too hard without you! We can get most of them but people still get hurt! And we don't even face the bad ones. God I couldn't take it! I-I got into Drugs Danny" Sam whispered the last part, tears streaming down her face. "it was bad! And then one night I mixed it with alcohol, and I OD'd on it. It was so hard to get clean after that. I couldn't patrol nights anymore. The stress, the anxiety, the failing grades! I didn't want to go back to that" Sam was crying as she shook her head. Tucker pulled the crying girl into his arms as she calmed down. Jazz sighed.  
"I didn't bother applying to Yale or Harvard like I wanted, Mom and Dad well they caught the box ghost and the lunch lady a few times. After the last time they seem to have gotten better at hiding. Mom, she misses you Danny" Jazz said, Danny flinched, not looking at anyone when his parents were mentioned. Frowning Jazz continued. "We haven't been doing too good without you Danny." she said sadly. Danny nodded.  
"I know that's why I came back to help." he whispered. Vlad soon spoke up.  
"We are only staying for a few months at most, if it becomes too much or if Danny is in Danger or Allen we are heading back" Vlad said sternly looking at everyone in the room, Jazz nodded in understanding.  
"Allen?" Tucker asked. Sam looked at her friend confused.  
"Who's Allen Danny?" Sam asked. Danny smiled and pulled out a picture handing it to them.  
"My son, I was fighting Vortex one day and got knocked into a dumpster and found a new born baby there. Vlad and I took him to the hospital and after that well I took him in, adopted him. Vlad sighed off on it as my guardian saying it was okay. He's been with us since." Danny said. Dash looked at the two year old in the picture with Danny, the teen was holding the boy on his hip as Allen smiled up at him. It looked like Danny was laughing in the photo. Jazz smiled at the picture.  
"He's adorable Danny." she gushed, Sam and Tucker looked up at their friend shell shocked and Dash noticed the toddler oddly resembles Danny somewhat.  
"Where is he?" Tucker asked.  
"Sleeping for now, he fell asleep on the way here. He didn't get any sleep last night he was to excited to meet you all." Danny smiled at them. Jazz smiled back as Tucker chuckled and Sam, well she still looked confused, and Dash he smiled at Danny. At least the raven haired teen was happy, that's all he could wish for. Everyone was stopped looking at the picture when small feet began to dangle from the ceiling, kicking as if they were trying to run.  
"DADDY!" everyone heard Allen yell. "Help! I can't pull myself back up!" chuckling Danny floated to the ceiling without going ghost; a few years of practice and he could use some of his ghost powers with out transforming. Once at the ceiling Danny grabbed his son's hips and pulled him down. Allen squeaked and quickly turned into his daddy's chest, holding on to his neck. Smiling Danny lowered himself and Allen. Once on the ground Allen pulled away and hugged Danny before looking around the room. He pointed to the four strangers in the room. "Who are they Daddy?" he asked cutely, looking back up at Danny. Smiling Danny pointed to each one of them.  
"Allen this is Jazz" he pointed to his sister, "Sam" he pointed to his Goth friend, "Tucker" he pointed to his techno geek friend "And Dash" Danny finally said pointing to the jock. "Jazz is my sister and your Aunt, Sam and Tucker are my friends and if they want they can be your other Aunt and Uncle too" Danny said gently, Sam was tearing up happily nodding in agreement as Tucker began smiling. Allen smiled as he pointed at each of them.  
"That's Aunty Jafss!" he said excitedly. Danny corrected him.  
"Jazz, Allen it's Jazz. Zzz" he sounded out the Z for his son.  
"Aunty Jass" Danny laughed again.  
"Jazz"  
"Jass!"  
"No Allen it's Jazz, with a Z" Allen concentrated for a moment.  
"Z? Jasz?" he said frowning then tried again, "Jafs... Jass" he puffed out his cheeks, everyone else in the room was trying not to laugh at the boy, it was just so cute!" "Jazz!" he smiled triumphantly then began naming them off again. "Aunty Jazz, Aunty Sam, Uncle Tucker and Mr. Dash!" he began giggling as Danny nodded.  
"Yes that's right Allen!" Danny praised, smiling Allen hugged Danny again before jumping down and going up to Jazz smiling.  
"Hi I'm Allen!" he said looking at them all. They all smiled back at the boy. Jazz looked up at Danny.  
"What are you going to tell Mom and Dad?" she asked. Danny sighed before sitting back down, Allen hoping into his lap.  
"I won't tell them. I can't, you saw him, he has ghost powers and he can't control them all the time. If they found him-" he cut himself off before hugging Allen close.  
"Daddy? What's wrong?" the concerned boy asked. Danny smiles sadly at his son.  
"Nothing Allen, but my parents, do you remember what I told you about them?" Allen nodded, proud he remembered what his daddy had told him.  
"You said not to go near them, that they don't like ghosts. That they don't know you are one. And if we ever run into them to be on my best behavior cuz I can't show them how special I am! That they wouldn't understand and I'm more important to you then them! And that you love me lots!" Allen said smiling, Danny smiled back down at him kissing his forehead.  
"That's right Allen" he said gently.  
"Danny Mom and Dad they wouldn't-" Danny shook his head cutting her off.  
"They would Jazz and I won't let them. I'm only here to help you guys for a bit, not as Danny Phantom but as Danny Fenton. I have to stay human here so does Allen. We can't risk it. They've done 'it' to Klemper who wouldn't hurt a fly they most likely have done 'it' to the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady from what you've told me" Danny said, Allen looked up at his daddy again confused.  
"What's it Daddy?" Danny sighed and frowned.  
"It's a bad thing they did to good people or in this case Ghosts, the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady are annoying but they never hurt anyone. Allen why don't you go play with Grandpa Vlad for a bit so I can't talk to them." Allen pouted before getting up and dragging the grey haired man out of the room.  
"Danny you can't mean they, you know?" Jazz said. Danny shook his head. Sam and Tucker had an idea of what they were talking about and Dash seemed to be lost.  
"Not long before I was attacked and before I left I saw them dissecting Klemper! It was awful okay! They even said they were planning on doing it to Phantom too. It won't matter that I'm Danny to them all they will see is the ghost not me okay?" Danny leaned in his knees slumping over and shook his head. "I won't let Allen get hurt at any cost, even if I have to hurt Mom and avoid her he's far to important to me." Jazz had tears streaming down her face.  
"But she's Mom Danny! You can't mean that! She gave birth to you! Allen-he he's not even yours." she whispered the last part, it slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it. Danny snapped his head up, growling and his eyes glowing neon green.  
"How would you know huh? Allen is mine you hear he is my son! I'm the ghost Jazz, Allen he has more human then ghost in gum but he still is a ghost too! I left this place for good reason and I don't even want to be here. You don't know what happened to me, why I even left. You have no idea, no idea at all how painful for me this is okay?" Danny said, his eyes still glowing brightly. Dash stood up at this point and walked over to Danny sitting next to him and putting an arm around the boy. Danny flinched before leaning into the touch, blushing slightly. "Look I- Allen he is mine, he really is. I don't know how to explain it to you." he paused.  
"He is yours but Jazz was saying he isn't of your blood Danny." Sam tried to explain. Tucker seemed to understand somehow and stared openly at Danny who smiled back at him sadly.  
"Who did you knock up Danny?" Tucker asked, okay so maybe he didn't completely understand. Danny groaned and rolled his eyes.  
"No one! You know, I'm gay for God's sake!" he said annoyed.  
"Then how-?" Tucker asked frowning.  
"I'm a ghost Tucker think impossible. For the love of- I was attacked before I left here.. I-I was" he bit his lip. Everyone was looking at him, all questioning and worried. Taking a deep breath Danny began to explain. "The day before I left I-I was attacked by a ghost I didn't know who he was at the time but his name was Nighshade. He-he did something to me-I he raped me" he shook his head as Dash pulled the boy closer. "Not long after that i got pretty sick and Vlad-he he found out what was wrong. I God it seems impossible but I carried Allen inside me, when Vortex attacked the Fright Knight took advantage of that and he stabbed me, I thought he got Allen too but when Clockwork took him out everything was okay. He has his ghost powers because of me, and he is mine okay?" Danny finished quietly trying to pull away from Dash. Gulping Dash held Danny tighter trying to calm him. Tucker, Sam and Jazz looked completely shocked. They certainly hadn't seen that one coming.  
"D-Danny you were raped?" Jazz asked. Danny nodded as tears began to make their way down his face, after all this time it seemed like he was finally coming to terms with it and it made him smile slightly. "You're smiling?"  
"Without what happened Allen wouldn't be here, so i accept it. I have accepted it and so should you."  
"Danny does Allen know?"  
"That he's mine? Yea. That I carried him inside me? Yea. And he knows it's a secret as well." jazz nodded dumbly. Dash looked at Danny before hugging him close. Maybe he could tell him how he felt soon. But right now they needed to work out what to do next.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been about a week since Jazz and the others came to see Danny and right now the Halfa was running around town bagging each ghost. It didn't take him long, most of them were pretty easy though there were a lot. Things would be going quicker if he could use his powers but he wouldn't risk it. Right now it was 12 in the morning and Allen was sleeping with Vlad looking after him. Tomorrow Dash Sam and Tucker had a test and Danny was determined to let them get a nights rest. Yawning Danny walked over to the park right now he had caught all the ghosts but knew more would come eventually. Sighing he sat down on one of the swings as he looked up at the stars. It was a really clear out tonight making the sky clear, the moon was full tonight.  
"Danny?" Danny flinched and looked over to his right. His mother was standing there wearing her usual jumpsuit but the hood was pulled down. Sighing Danny avoided her gaze, attempting to ignore her. Maddie had happy tears in her eyes as she rushed over to the teenager hugging him. Danny stiffened up, forcing himself to relax into his mother's arms. "Danny your back! Jazz said you were coming to visit but I didn't believe her you never came to see us?" she pulled away still crying and smiling. "How long are you staying? Sweetie you should come visit us there's so many things we can show you!" she blabbed on. Controlling himself Danny sighed and pulled out of her grip. "Danny?" the Halfa turned to look at her.  
"Look Mom, I'm not here to hang out or be on vacation. I'm here strictly on business and I don't have time to look at everything you and Dad made while I was gone. I'm not going to be here long and I need to get my work done okay?" he whispered, Maddie's face fell at her son's words. Danny sighed and frowned. "I'll stop by if I can okay? No promises though" he added. The woman smiled at him and hugged him once more before waving bye. Once she was out of view a familiar blue wisp of air escaped his lips.  
"I am the Box Ghost! beware!" smirking Danny simply turned the thermos and caught the enigma before running off to catch the rest.

Groaning Danny walked into the house at 5 AM and trudged up to his room, quickly checking on Allen before phasing through his door lazily and collapsing on the bed quickly falling asleep. It wasn't long before his phone woke up, glancing at the clock it was 9:32 AM, sighing Danny got up to answer his cell. It was Jazz.  
"Hello?" he mumbled.  
"Danny? Mom told me she ran into you last night. Are you okay?" her voice sounded worried.  
"I'm fine, but she wanted to see me, wanted me to visit."  
"Oh Danny, what did you say?"  
"That I'll see her if I can, I'm only here for business." Danny yawned.  
"Danny you have to see her." she said gently.  
"No I don't Jazz. And I most likely won't. Look I should get going, you bringing everyone over tonight for dinner?" she sighed on the other end.  
"Yeah Danny everyone will be there."  
"Okay, see you then"  
"Bye little brother"  
"Bye Jazz" Danny hung up yawning before getting up and hopping into the shower. When he got out Danny got dressed and went downstairs to find Allen giggling as he was building a tower of blocks and Vlad watching him amused. Vlad looked up at Danny smirking.  
"Why hello Daniel how was everything last night?" Allen looked up and rushed to his dad, his arms spread wide.  
"Daddy!" Allen shouted, smiling Danny bent down to scoop up his son hugging him close.  
"Hey little man" Danny giggled. "Were you a good boy while I slept hm?" Danny asked. Smiling Allen began nodding vigorously as he hugged his dad.  
"Uh huh! I was!" he pointed at his miniature tower. "I was building this Daddy! Can you help me make it bigger? Pleeaaasseseee?" he whined the last part. Danny chuckled at his son and put him down.  
"After I eat something then I'll help you okay?"  
"Okay!" Allen said before running back to his tower. Smiling Danny made his way to the kitchen and got a bowl of chocolate mini wheat cereal to eat. After eating he went back to his son.  
The day went by rather quickly and soon Danny was in the kitchen preparing dinner for seven. He was making broiled Salmon with mixed Vegetables, fettuccine and salad. Smiling Danny set the table as everything was cooking. The door bell rang and Vlad went to answer the door, Sam, Tucker Jazz and Dash entered the house. Dash went into the kitchen to help Danny as the rest went into the living room to play with Allen. Danny smiled to himself when he heard his son begin to laugh. Dash placed a hand on Danny's shoulder; startled Danny jumped and did a roundhouse kick, landing on Dash's shoulder.  
"Ow! Hey what was that for?" Dash complained as he rubbed his now sore shoulder.  
"Dash! Oh God sorry! You scared me!" Danny said as he frowned and touched the shoulder he hit, a soft blue light emoting from his hands washed over the injury and it quickly faded.  
"Hey it feels better!" Dash smiled. "How'd you do that?" Danny smiled and rolled his eyes as he turned back to season the fish.  
"Ghost powers. What are you doing in here? You could be waiting in the living room like everyone else?" Danny said, Dash smiled as he began cutting the Vegetables next to them.  
"I wanted to help. You look like you know what you're doing. But I would go faster if two people made dinner right?" the jock smiled as he put the veggies in the steamer and began to start on the pasta. Smiling to himself and blushing slightly Danny finished with the fish and began on tossing the salad.  
"Where did you learn how to cook?" Danny asked. Dash smiled.  
"My Mom, before my older brother died a while ago we would always make dinner together. She stopped cooking after he died, so I did it instead whenever I got the time" Dash replied. Danny smiled.  
"He died when we were six and he was what 16 then?" Danny replied. Dash furrowed his brow in confusion.  
"How did you know?" he asked. Frowning Danny sighed.  
"You lived here then? You remember that? Well we were in the same class then, we often drew together in art class." Danny began to chuckle. "We were friends then. But you never went over my house back then Jazz and I had to keep our friends away from them for good reason, their inventions often exploded. I remember when your brother died. You were so sad and you just up and left. It's no surprise you don't remember me at all we were pretty young." Danny said softly. Dash looked at the Halfa for a few moments.  
"I remember that their used to be a boy when I was younger, but in my memory it's all hazy. My mom hid all the pictures of John after he died, and I think she lost a lot of them. That boy I remember there was one thing that always stood out the most to me. His sister would always dress him up as a girl." Dash began to chuckle and looked at Danny who was now beet red. "Danny" biting his lip Danny held up a hand signaling for him to wait there. Rushing out Danny went into his room and got a picture he hid from many but kept close to him. Running back down he gave the picture to Dash. Confused Dash took the picture and looked at it. There was a little girl who looked like Jazz, she was putting a pink bow in another little girl's hair who was wearing a pink ruffled dress, and shockingly she looked like Danny. Eyes widening in realization Dash looked at the photo and Danny several times, his mouth open in shock.  
"Jazz always had a thing about wanting a little sister. So she kind of dressed me up as one" Danny said shyly. Dash began smiling as he put the picture down.  
"So it was you? And you never told me? Why?" Danny smiled sadly.  
"Your memories of me were tied with your brother's memories, I didn't want you to remember that pain." the slightly younger teen whispered. Frowning Dash stopped what he was doing and came up behind the raven haired teen, hugging him from behind. "Dash?" Dash smiled down at the smaller boy.

"My memories of him and you are separate. I've long gotten over my brother's death, I may still miss him but he is gone and there isn't anything I can do about it." Dash paused and turned Danny around in his arms. Looking down into his bright sky-blue eyes; Dash hesitated before he began to whisper. "Danny there has been something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now." Danny's blush had returned to his face at this point. "Danny, I-I like you. I have for a long time now" Danny's eyes widened in shock but before he could reply the sent of something burning reached his nose, it was the fettuccine.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed before turning around quickly to turn the stove off. Sighing he turned back around to Dash who was looking rather like a kicked puppy at this point. Gulping Danny bit his lip.

"D-Dash, I-I"

"DINNER!" Allen came running in yelling effectively cutting Danny off. Smiling at his son Danny picked the boy up.

"Yes dinner is done" He looked up at Dash. "We can talk about this after dinner in the library okay?" he whispered blushing again. Dash nodded back at Danny. Once the food was on the table and everyone's plate dinner ticked by slowly and Dash got more anxious by the second. Danny was smiling and laughing, he was having a good time with his friends and family. Smiling Dash soon began to enjoy the conversation and dinner and soon everyone was done. Vlad was cleaning up the dishes as Jazz, Sam and Tucker were dragged into Allen's room so he could show off his toys leaving Dash and Danny alone. Danny lead the way to the library and once inside with Dash closed the door. Looking up at the jock Danny blushed and smiled shyly. "Dash-"

"I'm sorry Danny I never should have said anything to you! I-" Dash tried to start off but was cut off by Danny hugging him, his face pressed into the blonde's chiseled chest. "Danny what-?"

"I like you too you idiot" Danny whispered as he hid his face. Stunned Dash looked down at the boy before closing his arms around him, embracing him gently. Dash then began to smile like an idiot, attempting to bring the boy closer.

"Well if you like me and I like you. Why don't we get together then?" Dash asked quietly, hoping Danny would say yes. Pulling away Danny looked at the jock, his eyes searching for something.

"Dash, I don't plan on staying here forever." He looked away and frowned. "It's not safe for me or Allen here. I-I cant stay-" Dash smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. Danny looked back over at Dash again, his face brighter then before.

"No I wont ask for that Danny. I- I want to be with you. And I already applied to some colleges on Wisconsin.. I'll follow you Danny where ever you choose to go." Dash said, Danny's eyes became impossibly wide as tears began to make their way down his face. Smiling Danny laid his head on the ripped chest in front of him again.

"Do you mean that?" he whispered, dare he hope it to be true? This couldn't be another dream right?

"I do Danny." Dash said. Danny smiled and began nodding his head.

"Yes! Okay." Smiling Dash reached a hand under Danny's chin and tilted the teen's head up to face him. Giving him more then enough time to pull away Dash leaned forward and kissed Danny gently. Kissing Dash back Danny wrapped his arms around his strong neck enjoying the warmth and love conveyed in the simple gesture.

"Ewwwy! Mr. Dash don't kiss Daddy! It's icky!" the two split apart and looked to see Allen pointing at the two of them, sticking his tongue out at them. Jazz, Tucker and Sam were behind him, all adorning shock of their faces. Danny began to laugh as pulled away from Dash and opened his arms for Allen. Smiling the boy ran to his dad as Dash watched with a smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning Angsty chapter read at your own risk. Or skip down to when the angst ends!**

It was around midnight, Danny was walking around Amity looking for ghosts, tonight had been fairly quiet so Danny was left to enjoy the night. His phone suddenly started vibrating, looking down at the caller ID he saw it was Dash. Smiling and rolling his eyes Danny answered his worried boyfriend.

"Hello?"

"Danny are you still out?" Dash's voice sounded worried, Danny laughed a bit before answering.

"Yeah but it's pretty quiet out, if nothing happens within the next hour or so I'll go home" Danny heard his boyfriend sigh, Danny smiled he could see Dash in the back of his mind pinching the bridge of his nose in an annoyed manner.

"You don't have to be out this late you know?"

"That's what I'm here for right now Dash. And don't you have your midterm tomorrow? Shouldn't _you_ be asleep?" there was a pause on the other end, smiling Danny shook his head. "Dash you don't have to worry about me, I've been doing this since I was 14"

"That doesn't exactly make me feel better Danny. What if Nightshade comes back?" Dash asked quietly, Danny stiffened and frowned before sighing.

"He can't possibly know where I'm at. And he won't find me as long as I don't transform where anyone can see me? As long as Amity thinks Phantom is gone he won't know where to look." Danny said, trying to convince himself as well as his worried boyfriend.

"Okay Danny, but please be careful okay?" Danny smiled.

"I will Dash, so get some sleep okay?" Dash yawned on the other end, the sound made Danny giggle.

"Goodnight Danny, I'll see you tomorrow after school."

"Goodnight Dash" Dash hung up before him; smiling Danny put his phone away and continued walking. Something wasn't right though, Danny could feel it, and something was off. Chalking it up to paranoia Danny continued to the park and into the patch of woods near there. It was always so pretty here at night, you could see the stars perfectly and one could hear a river not too far off, the scenery was amazing and breathtaking.

******Angst starts here!*******

Danny stopped in a clearing and stretched looking up at the sky, that's when he heard it, a voice he had been trying to forget for years, the voice that plagued his nightmares, that one voice he had hoped to never hear again.

"Hello Danny" Danny's eyes widened as he looked around immediately taking a defensive stance, chuckling the Dark shadow like humanoid figure came into view his bright purple eyes gleaming in the dark. Danny glared at the ghost preparing himself for anything. "Is that anyway to great an old friend hm?" Danny's eyes flashed stunning green in his rage before switching back to his normal sky blue.

"You aren't any friend of mine. What do you want Nightshade?" Danny growled warningly as the ghost tried to get closer. The shadow could feel it, Danny had gotten stronger, much stronger then he had been the last time they met, but he came for a reason and wasn't about to back down now. He rushed Danny, grabbing him by his wrists using his special ability to weaken the halfa. He leaned down to whisper in Danny's ear.

"To get back what is mine" he growled. Eyes widening Danny squirmed he could feel his power being drained from his core. Groaning Danny turned his face away from the ghost trying to feel for his core. Pinning both his arms above his head Nightshade used his now free hand to undo his jeans. Panicking Danny kicked at him, getting the ghost off of him. Feeling his power slowly return Danny felt out his icy core quickly transforming into Phantom, the Ghost looked shocked, Danny's suit had changed, no longer just plain spandex the boy had plates of armor covering his abdomen, shoulders, forearms and thighs. His boots had changed not having straps at the top, and he now had a white hood. Danny glared at him his hands glowing neon green, the shadow flinched as he conjured help, Ectopuses and ghosts without a form surrounded Danny. Truly pissed off now, he attacked.

Maddie was walking around the park when her ecto-detector went off signaling that many ghosts where grouping in the woods near the park. She lifted up her bazooka and rushed off to the outbreak. She hid behind a tree and turned her device off so she wouldn't make any noise and watched several low level ghosts being thrown away and fleeing, and a dark figure looming over the pile of them.

Energy burst through Danny as he flung all the ghosts away and set his sights on Nightshade. The shadow had no choice but to fight now. Glaring he fought Danny. They exchanged many ecto blasts and fists, often throwing in a kick or two. Danny had the upper hand, soon the shadow fell to the ground as Danny slowly floated down and walked up to him. He had a modified thermos for him, one that once held him would never let him out. He aimed it at Nightshade and sucked him in ignoring his pleas for release. Capping it shut the thermos locked itself shut.

Maddie saw her chance, the ghost boy she had wanted to study for so long was right there in front of her, and she'd be damned if she let him get away. Raising her weapon she took aim and fired. Danny hadn't seen it coming and fell to the ground as he looked up he could see his mother before he fell into black.

Maddie looked down at the ghost boy, he couldn't be knocked out, ghosts couldn't fall asleep. _Strange_ she thought before she sucked him into her own thermos and heading back to her lab. On her way home she couldn't help but think about all the tests she would perform on the ghost be, he was unique and she was determined to find out why.

Once home she quickly woke up her husband while making sure she was quiet as to not wake Jazz.

"Jack, wake up! I have him, I have Phantom!" Jack jumped up before quickly getting dressed, Maddie laughed, he was acting like a kid on Christmas. Smiling to herself she went down to the lab to prep Phantom. Once in the lab she released Phantom onto the table quickly strapping him down and hooking up electromagnetic stickers to his forehead and a mask to his face so his ectoplasm would stay stable through out the dissection. Jack was soon there with her looking at the Phantom curiously.

"Is he asleep?" he asked confused.

"Of course not dear. He has to be faking, thinking we won't do this if he seems human. Too bad for him though" She smiled as she got out various beakers and containers as well as scalpels and other cutting devices. Danny began to groan as he woke up, his sight was blurry and he vaguely felt like he was floating as he looked around. His eyes became wide as he recognized where he was at, quickly tugging at the restraints trying to break free. Maddie and Jack laughed at him.

"Your not going anywhere Ghost boy!" Jack said as Maddie began the first cut. The pain was intense and Danny clenched his fists turning his head to the side as his own mother made a Y cut on his chest. He was panting.

"P-please don't d-do this" he rasped through his pain. Maddie looked at him an eye brow raised in a questioning manner before she moved the skin back, Danny groaned as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Jack look- he has organs. They seem to be functioning! Look his heart it's beating, barely but it still moves!" She said amazed she prodded at his organs, poking at them. Danny began crying and whimpering, biting his lip to keep from screaming. "We have to take samples" Jack nodded at his wife.

"N-No" Danny pleaded, only to be glared at by Maddie and Jack. Jack took samples of his liver, pancreas, kidneys and bladder. Maddie took samples from his heart, lungs and esophagus as well as a few samples of his ectoplasm. Danny began screaming out as they cut out pieces of him, his eyes wide in horror and pain.

"Maddie look!" Jack said startled as Danny's organs began healing themselves, it lessened the pain slightly but it didn't help much. Danny felt like he was drowning, dying and all he could do was lie there and feel it all. Maddie watched fascinated as he healed, she hummed as she thought of an idea.

"Lets take out a kidney, see what happens." She suggested, Jack nodded as he began to remove the organ. Danny was screaming again.

"St-Stop! NO!" Crying in pain as the organ was removed and placed in a jar. They watched as Danny's body regrew the organ, smiling she suggested the remove a lung next. The process took an hour but after they removed it another grew back in its place. Danny was dazed at this point he was going to die, and he thought of his son. How would he be able to live without Danny protecting him? What if his parents found him and did the same this to him? This thought was all it took to regain some strength, he dug deep and let out his ghostly wail, knocking over his parents and effectuvly short circuiting the device that held him down. He kept it up until all the samples had exploaded and his parents lay on the floor knocked out. Sitting up he grimaced as he pulled himself together, a blue light emitting from his hand as he healed himself. Once healed he was sore but the pain had subsided enough that he could escape, grabbing his thermos and his phone he flew out of the house and back home. Once in his room Danny transformed back and collapsed on the floor in exhaustion, his body shutting down for a much needed rest.

******End Angst******

Danny woke up to hushed voices and gentle nudges, forgetting where he was Danny shot up quickly distancing himself from who ever was touching him. Looking around he was Vlad and his son looked worriedly at him.  
"Daddy?" Allen asked, Danny's eyes softened as he held his arms out for Allen who quickly rushed to him hugging him for all he was worth. Danny looked up at Vlad.

"Daniel what happened?" he asked, Danny looked in the direction of the thermos, Vlad looked down his eyes widening at the sight of it; he knew who Danny had made it for and he also knew it could never be unlocked. Bending over he looked to see if it was full, seeing it was Vlad took the thermos to his own lab.

Danny soon pulled Allen off of him and smiled at his son. Allen looked at his dad worried.

"Why are you smiling like that Daddy? What happened?" Danny smiled sadly at his son before hugging him again and standing up with Allen still in his arms.

"Nothing you need to worry about Allen. Lets go get something to eat okay?" Danny said as he made his way down stairs. Allen hung on to Danny, he knew something was wrong; he could see his dad was hurting. He wanted to know so he could make his dad feel better like he always did for him. _Maybe Mr. Dash can help_. He thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Dash had come over like he said he would right after school, but so did Sam and Tucker. Danny wasn't expecting them and honestly didn't want to see them at the moment, but being the person he was didn't turn them away. Not long after settling down in the living room did Allen grab Dash and pull him into the kitchen leaving the other three alone in an awkward silence.

Once in the kitchen Dash looked down at Allen, the boy looked back up at him his violet blue eyes pleading. Frowning Dash kneeled down on one knee in front of the boy.

"Allen? What's wrong?" Allen frowned at Dash.

"Something is wrong with Daddy" he said quietly. Dash looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked calmly. Allen shifted his weight on his feet before explaining.

"When Grandpa Vlad and I woke up we went to Daddy's room to wake him up. But he was on the floor, not in his bed he was laying on his stomach like this" Allen showed him how Danny was laying before his got back up to his feet. "And he had this thing in his hand and Grandpa Vlad seemed to know what it was cuz he took it away. But when we woke Daddy up it was weird! He jumped away from me and looked so scared" he finished quietly as he looked at the ground. "He's been smiling funny too. Mr. Dash what's wrong with Daddy?" Allen looked up, small tears gathering in his eyes. Frowning Dash hugged the upset boy.

"I don't know Allen, but I'll find out okay? Danny is going to be fine" He pulled away, Allen looked at him.

"Promise?" the boy asked holding out his pinkie. Dash smiled at him before locking his pinkie with Allen's and shaking their hands.

"Promise. Now why don't you go play with Sam and Tucker while I go get your dad okay?" Allen smiled as he ran off to Sam and Tucker. Dash followed him and tapped Danny on his shoulder before jerking his thumb out to the hall when Danny looked at him. Danny nodded before getting up and following his boyfriend into the library. Dash closed the door and walked to his boyfriend pulling him into his arms. Danny stiffened before relaxing into Dash's arms letting himself break down and cry. Dash whispered encouragingly to Danny as he cried, rubbing his back as he held him comforting him the best he could. After a while he finally calmed down, but his face was still hidden in Dash's chest.

"Danny?" Dash asked gently; Danny only shook his head holding onto Dash tighter. "Danny please, you have to tell me what happened? Allen and I are both worried" Danny looked up at him.

"A-Allen noticed?" he asked timidly, Dash smiled sadly and nodded as he brought one hand up to brush some hair out of Danny's face before caressing his cheek lovingly and kissing his forehead.

"He did. Danny what happened out there?" Danny sighed before he began.

"After I said bye I went into the woods to make sure no ghost was hiding there. There was one there; it was Nightshade. He tried to over power me but I beat him, locked him into a thermos I made specially for him, so he could never get out. I didn't know my mom, no Maddie was watching. I shouldn't have been so careless. She didn't see me transform but she saw Phantom and attacked. I-I was knocked out and when I woke up I was in the lab strapped down" Danny began to shake, Dash held him tighter as he let Danny lay his head on his chest. "T-they. They-" Danny began shaking his head. "It hurt so much and they _didn't stop_. They tore me apart! I-I tried to _tell _them but they wouldn't stop! It hurt, it hurt so much Dash!" Danny was crying as he gripped Dash's shirt tighter. "And all I could think was what of they found Allen! I-I got away but I- how could they do this? Why?" Danny began sobbing at that point, frowning Dash picked Danny up and walked over to the chair and sat down, cradling Danny close as he poured out his pain. Dash didn't need to be told anything more, he knew what they did to him, and he's be damned if he let him get hurt again.

It took about a half hour for Danny to finally calm down. Dash lifted his face so he could look Danny in the eye.

"You need to tell Vlad Danny, if you can't I will. But he needs to know" Danny shook his head.

"I-I healed myself I'll be fine" Dash sighed.

"Physically you will Danny but what about mentally? What if you have flash backs or nightmares?" Danny saw Dash's point, slouching he bit his lip and nodded.

"O-okay, but can you tell him? I-I don't think I can right now. Dash smiled sadly before pulling Danny against his chest again.

"You know I will Danny" they stayed like that for a little longer before Allen began knocking on the door.

"Daddy! Mr. Dash! Are you in there?" Danny smiled, it wasn't as bright as normal but he smiled nonetheless.

"Yeah baby! We're in here!" Danny yelled. Allen opened the door and quickly jumped on Danny's lap, who was still in Dash's lap. Allen hugged Danny, who hugged his son back smiling, leave it to Allen to make him feel better. Dash smiled at the two of them before deciding to join in, Allen squealed happily as Danny laughed as he knew everything would be okay as long as he had his son and Dash by his side.


End file.
